


poetry

by dieoniceus



Category: not fanficton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 08:41:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7260511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieoniceus/pseuds/dieoniceus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a few short poems i wrote the day after the orlando shooting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	poetry

**breakfast**  
  
we sat opposite  
ends  
  
she and i chattering  
around your silence

while you sit back  
and take up

all the space at the table

she told me  
someone asked  
my kid nephew

if he was a boy or a girl

you leaned across me  
and said with large,  
decisive words  
  
that these days  
you have to ask  
if they have a _fanny_  
or a _penis_

you know your words are ugly  
but you’re wrong about the  
reason

you look  
like every boy  
who has dared me to say  
  
‘you’re making me uncomfortable’  
  
crudely amused  
gaslights ready

furiously proud  
you took a stand.

 **taxi**  
  
your driver  
was from  
Pakistan

you interrogated  
him about  
sharia

and took his silence  
as guilt instead of  
fear.

  
**Home**

like a gas that  
expands to fill  
its container

I am a vessel  
of exhaustion

I don’t know  
how much of  
this grief  
is even mine

 **dinner**  
  
You say

‘terrible.

what happened  
in Orlando  
this morning.’

and go back  
to your meal

I wonder  
if there is a word  
for, ‘I love you  
but I’m done’

and could it also mean  
‘I’m done but  
I can’t stop loving you’


End file.
